The Intimacy Serendipity
by karyshamy
Summary: Sheldon goes nuts after the break up and he will use all the methods he knows to fix things with Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sheldon mean! Sheldon stole it!"

Sheldon ran away from the horrid creature, lost, trying to figure out a place to hide.

"Sheldon stole it! MY PRECIOUS!"

"No! I didn't steal anything!"

"You stole! You stole Gollum!" The thin ugly creature ran after him, jumping from stone to stone, until Sheldon entered a cave and tried to hide.

"Dear Lord! How can I escape from here?"

"MY PRECIOUS!"

"Oh, I know how!" He quickly took the ring from his pocket, opening the small black velvet box, and taking the ring in his fingers. He admired it the way he did the first time Meemaw gave him the ring, during that Christmas he traveled to Texas to assist Missy at his nephew's birth.

"It's so perfect." He started to insert the ring in his little finger, the only one it would fit, but then he quickly removed it. "No, it's not right. This is meant just for Amy. I'm not supposed to wear this."

Suddenly Gollum appeared in front of him, his face so close that he could feel his disgusting breath.

"Gimme! Gimme the ring! MY PRECIOUS!"

Sheldon was desperate. If he didn't put the ring, he would probably die in the hands of that scary creature, but if he did, he would spoil it, as it was meant for Amy.

"I can't! This is Amy's ring!"

"MY PRECIOUS!"

The creature's eyes were fixed on his. He felt he was a dead man. That was when he saw those germy hands getting closer to the ring he yelled back.

"NO! HER PRECIOUS!"

And he woke up.

Alone.

In the safety of his room.

He quickly pulled out the covers and jumped from his bed, running towards the living room to search for the tiny velvet box that kept Amy's ring. He opened the drawer, taking a deep breath, relieved that it was still there, safe. He took the ring in his hand and stared at it for a while. _"Maybe someday"_ , he thought. He sighed, placing it back inside the drawer and shut it close. When he saw the Gollum figure on his desk, he shivered, grabbing it and throwing it in the trash can under his desk.

Turning his back to it, he walked back to his room, but then he felt he was still annoyed by its presence in his apartment. Returning to the living room, he took the plastic bag away from the bin and tied a firm knot in it, opening the apartment door and rushing with it downstairs, until he reached the place where he disposed it and climbed back to 4A.

* * *

"What's up, buddy? Bad night of sleep?"

"Yeah. I had another nightmare."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." He sat down on a stool, getting ready to eat his oatmeal.

Leonard was worried. It was not normal for Sheldon to have three nightmares in a row.

"Are you sure? Because I'm getting worried."

"There's no need to worry, Leonard, I'm fine."

"Was it about Amy?"

"Partially yes. But as I told you already, I don't want to talk about it, ok? I already solved the problem last night."

"Are you back together then?"

"Not _that_ problem. The one which was giving me the nightmares."

Leonard shook his head and let it go. He was getting impatient with his stubborn roommate, ever since he and Amy broke up two weeks ago he was being weird. Even more than normal. They ate breakfast in silence, before he gave Sheldon a ride to work.

The whole way he was quiet, staring at the window, lost in his thoughts. Leonard couldn't help but worry, he didn't know what to do to help him. He didn't want to open up. Sheldon usually came to him for advice, but this time, nothing. Not even a single question, after Amy skyped him that evening. When he returned from Vegas after marrying Penny, they found him sitting on his spot, staring at the velvet box in his hand. That day he started suspecting he was getting nuts.

"Sheldon, are you all right?"

"No. Amy broke up with me."

"What? How? When?" Penny asked him, shocked. She was not aware of that. Amy didn't tell her anything. She also didn't tell Amy she got married, but that was completely different.

"Yesterday. Over Skype. She said it's exhaustive to be in a relationship with me and she needed time to sort things out."

"I'm sure it's not a permanent break up, Sheldon, she is just asking for time to think. It's completely normal, you two will get back together."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me, ok?"

"And buddy, if you'd like to talk about it you can count on me, you know that, right?"

"Yes. Now I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind. And as I see, you got married, congratulations."

"Thank you, sweetie, but don't worry, Leonard won't move out all at once, we'll do it gradually so you can get used to that, just like we've been doing before."

"Why? Just because of me? There's no need. You can move out, Leonard. I don't want to be in your way."

"We'll see, buddy."

Penny and Leonard left the apartment and went to 4B. After he closed the door, both sat on the couch to rest.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave him alone while he is like that."

"Yeah, I agree, he's devastated. And Amy is probably the same way, I should call her later to check on her."

"I think you should, those two are like two broken robots needing urgent repairing!"

"Let's fix that before they short-circuit and explode."

After Penny called Amy, she didn't get much from her bestie either. Apparently none of them wanted to talk much about it. It must have been really serious.

The following days were not so different from that. Sheldon was quieter than usual, still functioning with his essential routine, but not willing to do anything else. He refused to go to the comic book store, he skipped vintage videogames night, he spent the whole Saturday doing laundry, spending most part of the day in his room, and Sunday was not different.

Leonard tried to cheer him up without success. He bought him a rare Superman action figure, but even that didn't make him feel happier. He was definitely in a bad mood, apparently using his time to think.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the car in front of him stopped at the traffic light and he bumped his car behind it.

Sheldon didn't noticed when Leonard walked out of his car to talk to the guy from the other vehicle. After apologizing and exchanging numbers with the man for the insurance, he returned to his seat and started driving again. He was already expecting a lecture on how he needed to pay attention to the traffic, etc etc, but nothing happened. Sheldon was still lost in his thoughts. He was even wondering if he noticed the accident at all.

* * *

Amy arrived early at work. She didn't want to let her thoughts about Sheldon interfere in her career, she was a professional after all. By lunchtime she had already concluded all the cutting of brains she had to do all day. She decided she would grab something to eat at the cafeteria, risking to meet Sheldon or the guys in the way. She couldn't hide anymore. She was avoiding Penny and Bernadette the last few weeks. She was so happy her Bestie and Leonard got married, she didn't even bother that she wouldn't have the chance to be a maid of honor. She met her a week ago at Bernie's to congratulate her, but she was not really in the mood for partying, so she just complimented the couple and left after staying for around 20 minutes.

On her way to the cafeteria, she met Kripke, who thought she looked a bit down, and decided to ask her if she was ok, walking along with her.

"Hey Amy, everything's fine?"

"Hi, Barry. Yes, I'm ok."

"You don't look ok, do you need anything? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick, you don't have to worry."

"Are things between you and Sheldon ok?"

She stopped, and right at that moment she saw Sheldon coming from the other hall towards them. He looked at her talking to his mortal enemy and he just couldn't control himself.

"So, is that why you needed time to think?"

"No, Sheldon, you know that this has nothing to do with that. And I don't want to discuss it in front of him."

"Hey, hey, what's going on here? Did you guys break up?"

"No."

"Yes."

They answered at the same time. Kripke looked confused, but not more than the couple in front of him.

"Wait, you broke up with me."

"No I didn't! I just asked for time to think."

"So we're still together?" His eyes lit up, feeling relieved that it was not over.

"In a way, yes, but I still need time to evaluate our relationship."

"Until when?"

"I don't know, Sheldon. Now excuse me, I need to grab something to eat."

She walked fast towards the cafeteria, leaving the two physicists alone.

"Dude, you screw up with Amy? Too bad!"

"That's absolutely none of your business, Kripke! Now excuse me, I have a class to teach at 2."

"Wait, wait, Sheldon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. If you need someone to talk to you can count on me, ok?"

Sheldon looked at him confused, he didn't expect him to offer his help.

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Absolutely. I care about Dr. Fowler, if I can do anything to help you I'll be glad."

"Well, maybe I will. Are you busy after 4?"

"Not really, I'll be in my room, if you want to stop by."

"Thank you, Kripke. I'll be there."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello guys! I wanted to give my point of view about the finale. I hope you enjoy it!

This will be a short one, just 3-4 chapters long.

Thanks a lot for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** Hey guys, Here's the second chapter! Thanks a lot for your sweet reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

I know it's a sensitive topic, but I wanted to give it a comedic approach.

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sheldon entered his office, closing the door before him. _'Amy didn't break up with me! So there's hope after all.'_ He thought, euphoric to find a solution. Was he wrong in accepting help from Kripke? His mortal enemy? But thinking back at how enthusiastic he was about him and Amy doing the deed, maybe he would know a thing or two about relationships, so probably it was not a bad idea. He scorfed at that last thought.

"Bad idea. I don't have bad ideas."

He started collecting his books and notes to his class. It didn't take much for Amy to come back to his mind. The sight of her made him worry, she looked paler than normal.

"Amy... I hope you're eating properly, I haven't seen you in the cafeteria since that day..." He thought outloud.

He sat at his desk, opening a drawer to collect his class markers, when he found the envelope with white sheets he had used to try to deceive Kripke when they were working together. _'Well... Let's see if you outsmart me again.'_ He thought, trying to think of what he could tell Kripke to have him help him.

"Dear Lord, I'll have to admit that it was all a lie... That Amy and I had never been intimate... No, forget it, I won't tell him that, it won't be necessary. I'll just give him a few evasive facts and see what he tells me. He probably won't be too helpful anyway."

He stood up, searching for his laser pointer. After opening three possible boxes, he found it.

"I'll never lend it to Koothrappali again! _'Thanks for the pointer, Sheldon, I put it back where it was.'_ I wonder how he was able to get a PhD at all."

Alex was standing outside of his office, unsure if she should knock. She thought she heard other people in the room, and the last time she knocked when he had company she heard a 20-minute lecture on how not to interrupt him for her nonsense.

Suddenly he opened the door and saw her standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cooper, I was about to knock on your door to ask you something." She said, as she moved her head around him to see who he was speaking to.

"So, ask."

As she didn't see anyone, she just replied. "I need to leave earlier today, and I'm really sorry for giving you such short notice. I know that when I have to change my schedule I need to give you a prior written notice a day before, but it's an emergency. Would you mind if I leave at 3 today? I promise to have everything done before that, I just need to finish one last report."

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Really? Yes! Yes, that's all, Dr. Cooper, thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Now excuse me." He turned away from her to lock his office and walked towards his classroom, leaving a confused and happy Alex behind.

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded, so Amy entered in the line to grab a sandwich and an orange juice. She greeted a few colleagues with a nod, waiting for her turn.

"I'd like a BMT with extra salami, please."

That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met a familiar face.

"Amy, I haven't seen you in a while, are you ok?"

"Hello, Howard, I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"Not bad. I heard about you and Sheldon, is there anything I can do for you?"

 _'Yes, please help me! I don't know what to do! My life's a mess!'_ She yelled internally, but she figured a way to keep cool and answered. "No, I'm fine, I just need some time to think things through."

"Really? Because you don't look that fine. You know you can count on me and Bernie if you need anything, right?"

"I do, thank you, Howard."

"Your sandwich, Ms. Fowler."

She thanked the guy who handed her the sandwich and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge, before saying goodbye to Howard and returning to her office.

* * *

"Hello, my Howie Wowie!"

"Hey, Bernie, listen, I'm worried about Amy, have you talked to her lately?"

"Well, not since she came home last weekend. Why?"

"I met her at the cafeteria and she was... She looked... fragile, I don't know how to explain."

"What do you mean?"

"She looked paler than normal, and there was something about her that seemed... Lost, I don't know, maybe you or Penny could go check on her tonight?"

"Thanks, Howie, I'll call Penny and we'll do that. But if I go, dinner's on you, ok?"

"All right, I'll call Stuart and we'll make dinner."

* * *

"Hey, what's the threat, Bernadette?"

"Hey, Penny, listen, have you seen Amy lately?"

"Well, not really, since that day at your place... I tried to call her when I returned from Vegas but she didn't want to talk... I guess she just need some time to figure things out on her own."

"Maybe, but I'm worried about her, Howie just called me and told me she didn't look fine when he saw her at the cafeteria at work today."

"Should we go to her lab and talk to her?"

"I was thinking about having an impromptu girl's night at her place today. What do you say?"

"Good idea! I bring the wine!

* * *

It was 3.55 and Sheldon was standing in front of Kripke's office. As he counted down the minutes before giving his signature knock, he wondered whether that was really a good idea. But he had already thought during his class about all the parameters to be established before they started their conversation. And he was sure that they would be enough to provide a safe dialogue between them.

He took a deep breath, and when his watch turned to 4 o'clock, he decided it was time.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Barry Kripke!"

*Knock Knock Knock* "Barry Kripke!"

*Knock Knock Knock* "Barry Kripke!"

"Come in, Cooper!" He heard him yell from the inside, so he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Take a sit. Tell me, what's going on between you and Dr. Fowler?"

"Well, before I tell you anything, I'd like to establish a few rules here."

"And which would they be?"

"First, this conversation is just between us. No one else should know about it. I don't want to arrive here tomorrow and find out the whole university knows about my private issues."

"Sheldon, I'm trying to help you, I don't have any intentions on doing that!"

"Very well. Second. If I notice the slightest sarcasm in your replies or any attempt of mockery and disdain this will be over."

"Do you realize I'm doing this of my own free will?"

"I do. Now, do you agree on that?"

"Yes! All right? Can we go on now?"

"No. Third. If you take advantage of this moment of vulnerability to hit on my girlfriend, I swear I'll give you a wire-brush treatment."

"Agreed. Do you have a fourth?"

"No, that's all. Shall we continue."

"For God's sake, yes. Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Well. Two weeks ago in our fifth anniversary we had a fight and the next day she asked me for some time to think and evaluate our relationship."

"Why did you fight?"

"I don't know exactly. We were making out on the couch, then she told me she couldn't believe it had been five years since our first date. I agreed, and then I asked her whether it was a good idea to start watching The Flash. Then she-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Did I listen well? Did you asked her about The Flash during your makeout? Dude, this woman has the patience of a monk!"

"Err... Leonard and Penny told me it was probably something I said, but I didn't know why she made a big deal out of it, and Leonard agreed it was a relevant question for such a commitment."

"Cooper. Let me put this in easy words. You killed the mood. Of course she would be mad!"

"But was that so serious that made her break up with me?"

"It depends. How often do you do things like that?"

"Hmmm... I don't know."

"Think Cooper. Have you ever done that during sex?"

"No, never." Of course he didn't have to know why.

"Do you still keep her satisfied?"

"I... I guess..."

"You horn dog! So then I have no idea why she's so mad. What else can you think about?"

"I... I don't know."

"Are you sure it was not just her hormones and stuff?"

"Probably."

"Oh! I know what it could be! Cooper, are you guys being careful?"

"Careful? About what?"

"I mean birth control!"

"Oh."

"So that may be your answer. Amy's pregnant!"

"What?"

"If everything is well, and she's just acting crazy about a one-time thing, then the only explanation is hormone change, so she's probably pregnant."

With that he stood up and sat on his desk, beside Sheldon. He placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Cooper, this is not easy, but when this things happen we need to be supportive. My sister went through that, boy, the girl became nuts! I mean, completely crazy! But that was just for a period, after a few months she was back to her normal self, but you'll have to be patient with Amy!"

Sheldon didn't know what to say. Could it be that? No! Of course not! What a crazy idea! But he couldn't admit that to Kripke either, so he just did the same as before. Not confirming but not denying either.

"Oh. Thanks, Kripke, that was helpful. I'll try to talk to her."

"And if that's true, congratulations, Cooper!"

"Thanks, I guess. Now I've got to go, Leonard is giving me a ride soon."

"Sure! And if you need anything else, anytime!"

* * *

The ride back home was quiet. Leonard took glimpses of his friend, who seemed more nervous than he had been lately.

"Sheldon, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes."

Leonard just nodded, and they continued in silence for a while. But after a few minutes he was surprised by a question.

"Leonard, do you think Amy would do an in vitro fertilization?"

"What? Why? Are you planning to have a Homo Novus again? Couldn't you do it the natural way?"

"No. That was just a hypothetical question."

"Sheldon, please tell me you're not going to propose that as a solution for your problems."

"Of course not, Leonard, that's absurd!"

 _'Whackadoodle.'_ He thought.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading! And from now on things will go crazier.

Thanks in advance for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** Just a quick thanks for the reviews! It was amazing to see so many responses to the last chapter! Thank you guys!

A lot is happening in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

Just one more before the story ends.

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Sheldon and Leonard arrived home from work that Friday afternoon, or prevening, as Sheldon would call it.

"Are you joining us for vintage game night?"

"No, I'll be in my bedroom. I had an insight today about my relationship with Amy and I need to think about it."

"Are you guys still talking to each other?"

"I saw her today at lunch, but we didn't speak much, she was in a hurry to get food."

"Howard told me he talked to her in the cafeteria."

"Really? Did he say anything else?"

"No, just that she didn't look well. We're all worried about you and Amy, Sheldon. Please, if there's anything we can do for you we're here, don't forget that, ok?"

"Thank you Leonard. Now excuse me, I have a lot to think."

"Just one more thing, Sheldon."

"What?"

"I'll start moving out this weekend."

"Alright. I already told you, I won't stand in your way. You don't need to postpone it just for me, Leonard."

"Ok, thanks, buddy."

* * *

Penny was driving to the grocery store to get two bottles of wine before meeting Bernadette at Amy's. She was still trying to figure out a way to tell her parents she got married to Leonard in Vegas. She thought it wouldn't matter, that her family wouldn't mind. She had lots of cousins who got married in a similar way, it was not a big deal. But since she returned to Pasadena with Leonard she still hadn't tried to make that call.

Anyway, she needed to help her friends now. Sheldon was so clueless... She had never seen him so sad as when they saw him alone in the apartment that day. She was so happy, she had just gotten married. She was ready to celebrate with him and Amy, call all the gang to a get together in the 4A, but she saw all her enthusiasm be washed away by his sorrow. She and Leonard decided to have a small gathering at Howard and Bernie's the following weekend. Sheldon refused to go as Amy was invited as well and he wasn't ready to meet her that soon. Amy showed up on time, but Penny knew she didn't even want to come inside afraid of meeting Sheldon. She had to convince her he was not there so she would stay for a while. Although Penny insisted, Amy just stayed for around 20 minutes. She greeted everybody, complimented her and Leonard, gave her a gift ( _'Oh, an air purifier, how thoughtful!'_ ), and after talking a bit to Stuart, who was eager to know more about why she broke up with Sheldon, she left, barely saying goodbye.

Penny felt so sorry for her friends, she didn't know how much she could interfere to help, but she would at least try to be supportive. Amy was so lost and sad, it broke her heart to see her that Saturday, and Sheldon was devastated as well. The look in his face when she saw him, sitting on his spot, staring blankly at a little box on his hand...

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Suddenly Penny realized that she had completely overlooked that fact. "Sheldon has a ring! Sheldon has a ring! Sheldon has a fucking ring! Oh my God!"

Luckily she was about to arrive at the grocery store, because she couldn't wait to stop the car and call Bernadette. She had to tell her! She wondered if Amy knew about it, or worse, had Sheldon proposed? She parked in the first available space and grabbed her phone in her purse. She was so agitated it was even hard to find Bernie's number to call her. When she finally managed to do it, Bernie answered in the second ring.

"Hey Penny, I'm here at Amy's, are you coming soon?"

"Hi Bernie, yes, but I need to speak to you in private, can you find a way to call me back when Amy is not around? I have something juicy to tell you!"

"Sure, Penny, two bottles of wine is enough. Oh! I just remembered I forgot the snacks in the car! I'll call you later, bye!"

Bernie ended the call and grabbed her car keys.

"Amy, I'll be back in a minute, I forgot the snacks!"

"Don't worry, Bernie, I have snacks here.", Amy replied calmly, as she collected a bowl from her cabinet.

"But do you have chips?"

"Of course! Chips and mixed nuts, Sheldon's favorites..." She said sadly.

"Oh, but I bet you don't have chocolate bars!"

"I do! Snickers and Twix."

 _'Drats! I could have thought about a better excuse!'_

"Not gonna do, I need M&M's! Be back soon!" And with that she rushed out of the apartment and ran down the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. When she was on the second floor, she called Penny back.

"Sorry it took a while, she had ALL KINDS OF SNACKS in there! By the way, grab a few M&M's with the wine!"

"Errr... Ok!"

"Now, spill! What's the juicy thing you have to tell me?"

"Apparently Sheldon has a ring!"

"What do you mean? Like a 'Lord of the Rings' ring or a 'Marry me' ring?

"A 'Marry me' one! He was staring at a tiny black box when Leonard and I found him after returning from Vegas, but I didn't notice that at all then!"

 **"How could you not notice that?"** Bernie yelled. **"Amy is depressed thinking her boyfriend doesn't want her and the guy has a ring? What the hell, Penny?"**

"Hey, I'm really sorry! I just realized that a few minutes ago, ok? It was a lot of information at the same time to handle!" Penny replied, almost in tears.

"Ok, sorry for overreacting."

"Fine."

"But what are we going to do?"

"I think I have a plan."

* * *

Howard and Raj arrived at the 4A with takeouts. Leonard helped them to place the boxes on the coffee table, and walked back to the kitchen to grab the drinks.

"So, I guess Sheldon won't be joining us again."

"Dude, taking turns sucks! It's so much better playing teams!"

"I know, but we have a broken videogame team, the guy has a broken heart, can't you be a little more sensitive?"

"There's no way to please you! If I care then I'm a girl, if I complain I'm insensitive!"

"And now you're being a bitch." Leonard completed, as he returned with a few bottles of water.

"Gentlemen." Sheldon greeted the guys picking up his white board and taking it with him to his bedroom.

"Hey Sheldon, don't you want some Chinese?"

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Ok."

The guys started eating, talking about the game they were about to play. It didn't take long before they started arguing.

"I don't care, I told you I'm getting the black airplane so you two share the white one."

"But I always play with the black one with Sheldon!" Leonard whined.

"I told you, dude, I don't care."

"Gentlemen." Sheldon greeted them again, as he walked towards his desk and collected a few items and his laptop.

"Sheldon, please tell them that I play with the black airplane and they share the white one."

"Can't you guys solve this little issue? I'm here trying to solve something much more relevant, I don't have time for your nonsense."

"Oh, sorry."

"Wow, he sounded like my dad."

When they finally started playing River Raid, Leonard was still upset for not getting his favorite plane. He lost twice, blaming Raj for not letting him take the black one.

"Get over it, dude, you suck!"

"No I don't, I'm just not used to looking at the white one, it confuses me!"

"Hand the joystick to Howard, it's his turn now against the winner, which happens to be me!" He smiled, enjoying the victory over Leonard. He knew he woundn't know how to play with the other airplane.

"I'll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom first." Howard walked towards the hall, and just before he opened the bathroom door, he heard a hard noise coming from Sheldon's room. He thought he had fallen on the floor, so he didn't knock and opened the door. What he saw shocked him.

"What the hell, Sheldon?"

"GET OUT!" He yelled from his room, and Howard quickly walked out and entered the bathroom. He emptied his bladder fast, flushed and washed his hands, getting back to the living room.

When he sat again on the couch, he whispered.

"You guys won't believe what I saw."

* * *

"Hey, Ames!"

"Hi Bestie, come on in."

Penny and Bernadette entered Amy's apartment, carrying the bottles of wine and the M&M's.

"I told Bernie not to bother about the snacks, and I also had wine here."

"Well, snacks and wine are never too much!" Penny placed the bags on the counter, taking a bottle right away and grabbing the corkscrew from the first drawer.

The three friends sat in the darkened living room, just the TV illuminating the place. Bernie had already placed a DVD of Little House in the Prairie, Amy grabbed a bowl of chips and they started eating.

"So, Amy, I know you're avoiding the topic, but we're your friends and I want you to know we are supporting you no matter what."

"Yeah, we're not gonna push you into saying anything you don't want. If you want just to watch TV and eat that's what we'll do!"

"Thank you guys, you're the best! But I don't want to talk about Sheldon just yet, maybe later."

"All right!" Penny grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Two hours later, Penny turned off the TV and walked back to the kitchen to open the second bottle of wine. Bernie had fallen asleep, but woke up when she turned the lights on.

"Thanks for watching it with me, it was fun." Amy said, still sounding a bit sad.

"We love spending time with you, Amy. Now let's drink some more wine, shall we?" As she said that, she was already pouring the liquid in their glasses.

"Ok."

"So, Amy, how long do you think the break is going to last?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, I need to think, but it's been hard... Everytime I think about him I cry. I'm trying to concentrate on work but it's so hard!" And she started crying, Bernie and Penny quickly sat closer to her and held her friend.

"Amy, we know it's hard, but you don't have to do it all on your own. It's the first time you go through this and we know how hard it can be!"

"It's just that I love him so much, why is it so hard to figure out what I need? I'm exhausted." And a series of sobs came along, Bernie grabbed a box of tissues from the coffee table and handed her a few.

After she calmed down, Penny gave her more wine and she took a sip, feeling better.

"All right, if I tell you guys do you swear you won't pressure me into going back to him just to make things right faster?"

"Of course not, Amy! If he had been a jerk with you he needs to know that, and you can't just forgive him like that and go back to the same problems without solving them first!"

"I know, it's just that I don't know what to do."

"Ok, so tell us what happened, maybe we can give you advice, but I promise we won't force you to do anything."

"Thanks, Bestie. Well, the night of our anniversary we were making out on the couch. It was just so great, we had already done that before, but he had his hand on my thigh, and I felt maybe he wanted to move things forward that night."

"Ohhh, where was his hand exactly?"

"Here." She pointed to her leg, placing her own hand where his hand was. "Then for a moment I felt him moving it up, but he froze and lowered his hand."

"Wow, Sheldon has passed through puberty!"

"Are you guys gonna joke about it?"

"Of course not, Amy, I'm sorry, please go on."

"Alright. Then I broke the kiss, and told him I couldn't believe it'd been five years since our first date. I was going to tell him how happy he made me, and if we could try to start planning a future together, then he screwed up."

"Did he propose?"

"What? No! As if he would ever do that! He asked me if he should commit to watching The Flash!"

"No! That jerk!" Penny knew about it, but she preferred to act like she didn't.

"Our guys can be totally immature sometimes!"

"Yeah, and I've got the worst one. Lucky me!" Amy said, drinking up the full glass at once.

"Hey, Amy, easy there."

"Easy? I want more! Pour the rest of the bottle here."

Penny hesitated a bit, but she knew Amy needed it, so she did as she asked.

"Did he ever buy me flowers? No! Just for his lovely mother! I get a durable mushroom log! Does he include me in his plans for the future? Of course not, he only cares about himself, and didn't bother to tell me about it! He doesn't even see a future with me! He applied to go to Mars alone! It was totally ok for him to leave me here on Earth and have a relationship through Skype! Isn't it logical? Then he wouldn't ever have to touch me!" She stopped to catch her breath, and took another large sip of wine. "Does he say nice romantic things to me? Of course not, I am happy enough because we scored an 8.2 in a stupid test. He tells me he loves me, but then right away I'm not allowed in his room! And when I think he's into a kiss with me, he's not even thinking about me, he's thinking about his stupid show and how important is to decide about this important commitment! Is he committed to me at all? Of course not! I'm tired of-"

"Amy, he has a ring!" Penny blurted out, placing her hand on her mouth right after revealing it.

Amy looked at her bestie, confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"What do you know? He has a ring?"

"Well, Penny already spilled the beans, so it's true, Amy, Sheldon has an engagement ring."

"Really?" Amy replied, breathing faster, tears falling all over again.

"Well, we don't know much about it, but when I returned from Vegas he was holding it, sitting on his spot. Amy, he's just as sad as you."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he's not doing anything, the guys say he doesn't want to play videogames anymore, nor go to the comic book store, and Leonard told me he had a small accident today in their way to Caltech, he bumped in the car in front of his and Sheldon didn't even notice!"

"Oh my God, I'm so stupid, what have I done?" And Amy started crying even more.

* * *

Sheldon closed the door on Howard's face, locking it.

"How dare he enters my room without knocking?"

He walked back to his bed, surrounded by whiteboards filled with tables and formulas. The good thing was that after he saw Wolowitz his erection came back to rest. Soon he would have had to take care of that, like he had to do almost every night, especially after date nights. He removed the nightgown he was wearing, switching back to his Friday pajamas, before lying again. He held the soft piece of fabric against his face, breathing in to feel her scent. It was the nightgown of her overnight kit he found under his matress some years ago, but never told her about it. He also knew about the other one under the armchair cushion, but he had placed it back there. His tablet was positioned on his pillow, her screensaver picture was on and he gently placed the nightgown below the screen.

"I can totally get used to sleeping with her in my bed. Oh, Amy, why couldn't we just talk about things?"

He caressed the soft fabric, imagining her lying with him there. He looked up to see his whiteboards, reading his notes all over again. The three whiteboards were positioned side by side. On the first one he wrote down all the reasons why he loved her, and all the reasons why he thought she loved him. The other one in the middle was covered with the words she told him on their anniversary and the next day over Skype. And the last one was the summary of everything Kripke told him. He read it over and over again, even though he had an eidetic memory, it still hurt every time he reread them. He took his laptop from the floor and continued typing.

"Amy, you've been so patient, I know how challenging it is to be in a relationship with me. Why do I always have to panic before trying something new? I'm such a coward."

He stared at the tablet screen again, brushing his hand on her cheek.

"And to make things worse, I let you believe I was thinking about committing to the Flash. I'm an excuse of a man."

Tears fell down his face. _'I'm turning into a hippy... A lost, stupid and hopelessly in love one.'_ He grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and blew his nose, wiping his tears away.

"And the worst thing is that Kripke is right! As long as I keep her satisfied, there's no reason for her to complain! How can I live in a world where Kripke is right?"

He shook his head and started typing again. It was almost ready. Now all he needed to do was to go back to the living room and pick up the ring in the drawer of his desk. He wished the guys had already left, but he could still hear Koothrappali yelling. But he had no time to waste, he needed to finish it all that night.

He stood up, adjusted the camera on the tripod once more and unlocked the door, deciding to ignore his friends, just grab the box and come back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes:** A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! I was so happy to see that you enjoyed this story so far! I hope I won't disappoint with this one.

This is how I wanted to end things, I wish the show would do something like that.

I also hope I wrote it in a way you can visualize it. You'll see why.

I own nothing.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"You're kidding!"

"It's true, mr. pockey was wide awake! It was pretty much visible in the nightgown."

"He was wearing a nightgown? Amy's nightgown?"

"Probably! It looked like a grandma one, he either bought it for her or stole it from her closet!"

"I didn't know he was going that crazy!"

"Poor Sheldon! The man lost it!"

"Yeah, and I haven't told you the worst part! He was recording it!" Howard made a dramatic pause. "When I opened the door, he was picking up a tripod with a camera on the top from the floor. He must have dropped it somehow..."

"Are you telling us he was he making some sort of weird kinky video?"

"Oh yeah!"

Raj and Leonard sat back on the couch. They couldn't believe what he was doing in there, with people in the apartment.

"Do you think I should call his mother?" Leonard asked.

"And say what? Your little Shelly has gone nuts and is making naughty trasvested videos?"

"Yeah, that's a bad idea. So what should we do about him?" There was a pause. They all stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to understand what Howard had seen. They were all startled by the sound of Sheldon's door being unlocked.

"Gentlemen." Sheldon appeared in the hall, walking towards his desk.

"Milady." Howard replied quietly.

Sheldon turned around shooting him a death stare.

"Unbelievable. Are you guys going to mock me?"

"Well... Not exactly, Sheldon."

"I'm here trying to solve my problems with Amy and you're there making fun of me? Go ahead! I've been humiliated enough, I can take it." He crossed his arms, waiting for them to ridicularize him.

"Sheldon, we're not making fun of you, we're just worried! Why the hell are you locked in your room making a video dressed in Amy's nightgown?"

"I told you, I'm trying to solve my problems with Amy, are you deaf?"

The three friends stared at each other, they had no idea of how they could help him.

"Alright, Sheldon, we won't say anything else."

"Thank you, Leonard. Now excuse me, I have to go back to my room." He quickly opened the drawer and collected the tiny box, hiding it in his pocket, before returning to his bedroom.

* * *

The bottle Amy had at home was already opened, the three drunk girls were lying on Amy's couch, with her on Penny's lap. It had been an hour since Amy started crying. Penny brushed her hair with her fingers, waiting for her to calm down. Now she was asleep. Bernie was typing a message for her husband to pick her up, when she heard Penny whispering.

"Do you think I screwed up too much by telling her about the ring?"

"Well, I guess that was not your plan, right?"

"No... It just slipped..."

"Maybe it was for the best.

"That's what I hope. Should we carry her to her bedroom?"

"Sure, let me help you. I pick her feet."

The two friends tried to carry Amy to her bed without waking her up, but they were too drunk and Penny accidentaly bumped her head on the Tardis door frame.

"Hmmm!" She woke up with the pain in her head, noticing she was being carried by the girls.

"Sorry, Ames!"

"That's ok, just put me down, I can walk to my bedroom."

Bernie opened the door, while Penny held Amy's arm and helped her sit on her bed.

"Now let's change these clothes, you'll feel better then."

Bernie grabbed one of her nightgowns from a drawer, Penny tried to help Amy unbutton her cardigan. After she was dressed, Bernie fluffed her pillow and helped Amy to bed.

"Thank you girls, you're the best." Amy said, before dozing off almost immediatly after.

"Poor thing, I hope she can fix things with Sheldon."

"So do I."

"Come on, she needs to rest. Howie will give you a ride home. We're both too drunk to drive."

* * *

Amy woke up with her phone buzzing near her on the bedside table. She didn't remember going to bed, but she remembered drinking too much last night with the girls. Her head was about to explode, and the light coming from the window hurt her eyes. She turned away, covering her head with the blanket.

After a few minutes she heard the phone buzzing again. She blindly tried to find it with her hand without success, before turning around and looking for it. It was an email from Sheldon.

 _Dear Amy,_

 _I know you asked for a break. I respect that, altough I believe I could finally understand what made you so upset. I propose a pause in our break so we can talk about it. Please, if that doesn't work I promise I will not bother you again. Just give me a chance._

 _If you agree on that, could you please come to my apartment, I say today after lunch?_

 _Please inform if this works for you._

 _Love,_

 _SC_

She looked at the time he sent it, 2.48 am. Why was he awake until so late? She reread the email three times before replying to it.

 _Dear Sheldon,_

 _I agree to meet you after lunch. I'll be there at 1.30 pm._

 _Love,_

 _AFF_

Her heart was beating fast. She was so scared. Would he ever propose to her? Or did she screw things up by asking for a break? What if he never gets to propose again? Was he going to do that in their anniversary?

She stood up and walked to the kitchen to find a painkiller and water. She needed to be recovered before seeing him. She decided to take a bath and relax, she wouldn't screw things up with him again.

* * *

With his computer set on the coffee table, Sheldon made the last arrangements before Amy arrived. When he got up from his spot, he heard a noise of something cracking.

"Dear Lord, what is it now?" He lifted his cushion to find a dirty plastic knife lying under it.

 _'Koothrappali will receive another strike for that! First my laser pointer, now this!'_ He took a few tissues from the Rubik cube, picking the soiled item and discarding it in the waste bin.

He put on a pair of rubber gloves, knelt on the floor, grabbing the Purell bottle and spraying some on a clean cloth. He quickly tried to remove any germs that might have been left in the couch. That was when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Just a minute!"

 _'Dear Lord, now I'm late! Three strikes, Raj, I said three strikes!'_ He stood up from the floor, getting rid of the gloves, not noticing a tiny box falling from his pocket.

Even though Amy had been there tons of times, she still waited for him to open it for her. She heard him walking fast inside, and after a while he opened the door.

"Hello, Amy." She noticed a few drops of sweat on his forehead.

"Hello, Sheldon. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, please come in."

She entered the apartment, looking around. Everything appeared to be normal. He closed the door and took her hand to lead her to the couch.

"Please sit here with me. I have something to show you."

Her heart started beating faster. Oh, no, was he going to propose now?

"Err... Sheldon, I think we should talk first!"

"Amy. That is why I invited you here. But what I have to tell you I'm going to show you instead."

"Ok. Show me." She closed her eyes and gulped, feeling her heart pounding in her chest with anticipation.

He turned around, opening his laptop. She opened her eyes and stared at him, seeing that he was working on his computer.

"What is that, Sheldon?"

"I made a video."

"Is that what you have to show me?"

"Yes, I worked on it all night. Please, before you say anything, I'd like you to watch it until the end."

"Alright." She turned around, facing the screen, when he pressed play. His face appeared in the screen. He was clearly on his bed, she could see its headboard behind him. Then he started speaking.

 _"This video is my application for a journey of a lifetime. A life to be shared with the most important person in the Universe. You, Amy."_

Sheldon observed her watching it attently. He had never been this anxious in his entire life.

 _"And to show you I can be the ideal candidate, I decided to make this video, as I also excel in producing them, so you could have an overview as why you should consider sharing your life with me."_

"What does this mean, Sheldon?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Shhhhh, watch!" He said, pointing to the screen. "No interruptions, please!"

 _"But first, let's analyze the main reasons why our relationship has become jeopardized. They will be followed by a series of three life-changing questions."_ He lifted a sheet of paper in the video, zooming in. It was written "Reason # 1" in it. After a pause, it cut to him in bed with a comic book in his hands. He turned his head to the camera, and started speaking again.

 _"Since you broke up with me, I've been nothing but miserable. I kept having Gollum nightmares, I have no longer interest in things I used to enjoy in the past. Things that usually bothered me seemed to be worthless of my attention."_ He threw the comic book away, picking up his tablet. Her picture was in it, and he showed it to the camera. _"Because all I can think of is you. All I think of is how I can solve our problems and get you back."_

There was another cut, now he was standing up next to his whiteboard. _"I spent days trying to figure out what I did wrong, trying to understand why you needed a break from me. I always thought you were happy about us, because I've never been so happy in my entire life."_ He took a picture in his hands, and zoomed in their prom photo. At that moment, Amy already felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

The next cut showed him again in his bed wearing her nightgown. He had a tea mug in his hand, and he was lying on his side. _"I don't know what else to do to fill this emptiness I feel inside. There's not enough hot tea to calm me down or cheer me up."_ He placed the mug on his bedside table. _"I even tried to wear your overnight nightgown so I could feel you closer. But even though it smells like you, I can't feel your skin, I can't see your beautiful smile, I tried to touch a screen with your picture, but it was not you."_ He touched her photo in the tablet screen, staring at the camera with sad eyes. _"You're irreplaceable."_

Amy couldn't believe he was so open to her, even though it was in a video, but he was right beside her, watching it. She knew he was looking at her, seeing her reactions, but she was going to be bold and watch it until the end, without interruptions, just as he requested.

 _"I think so much about you that lately I've been uncontrollably aroused, much more often than usual."_ He sat up, zooming out the camera, pulling the nightgown up on his legs. _"And this, Amy, is to show you how much I want you. I desire you. I never had the courage to admit that. I never wanted you to think less of me, being a slave to my baser urges."_ He zoomed in to his face again, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. _"But this is me now. I hope I'm still valuable for you."_

That part shocked Amy. She blushed, feeling her hands sweat. That was when she felt his hand on top of hers. She held it, caressing his palm with her thumb.

The video now showed Sheldon in his Friday pajamas, sitting on his bed. _"I have fears Amy. Fears I never wanted to admit. Fear of being like my dad, and not being able to give you a happy future when we get married. I fear not being good at my sexual performance, and disappoint you because of my lack of experience. And at last, I fear not being able to be honest with you because I'm such a coward."_ He paused and looked down, taking a few deep breaths before continuing.

 _"But I realized when we saw each other in the hall of the university what we've been really missing. We need to communicate better. Without it, we'll never have a good relationship, even though we scored an 8.2."_ He lifted the test they made, pointing to their final punctuation, before putting it away.

 _"So, from now on, no matter how ashamed I might feel, no matter how much I fear to disappoint you with my thoughts, I will never try to omit things, nor lie to you, and I hope you can take my honesty seriously and not judge me for what I tell you."_

He looked away for a second, then he turned again to the camera, a smile appearing in his face. _"Because you're also my best friend. I love you. And I need you so badly in my life."_

Amy felt him tighten the grip in her hand.

The next scene had Sheldon holding down another sheet of paper. _"I was also informed that it is really important to keep you satisfied so you wouldn't have anything to complain about. And I plan to do that from now on. I will do whatever I can to make you happy and pleased. Amy, I'm not afraid to give myself to this relationship anymore."_

He seemed confident enough in the video, the look in his eyes was one that Amy had never seen before. His eyes were darker, his eyebrows slightly lifted, sending shivers to her spine.

 _"I'll never mask my intentions again with stupidities about super heroes or science talk. So, get ready, little lady."_ He lifted the paper he was holding, zooming in to the message "Question # 1". After he put it down, he continued.

 _"So here's my first question to you. If you answer accordingly, you will be allowed to see the second part of this video. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you forgive me?"_

He paused the video, sitting back in his spot. He held both of her hands, staring at her now not with the same confidence as in the video, but it was a scared and insecure look, pleading for an affirmative answer.

"Yes, Sheldon, I forgive you." He pulled her for a kiss, letting go the breath he was holding, relaxing in her arms. Amy moved her mouth a bit, deepening the kiss, and they made out for a few minutes, before he broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Amy."

"Oh, Sheldon, I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

He gave her one last kiss, before speaking again.

"Now, little lady, this is the second part of the video. Shall we start?"

"Yes."

He pressed play again, and the video started with the title "Reason # 2".

 _"As I can see, you forgave me, which makes me a really happy man. I hope you'll be patient enough to listen to the second part. It involves a couple of confessions."_

He picked up an envelope, zooming in, until Amy could read "Proposal for a New Generation of Fusion Reactors with M Theory applications, by Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper."

 _"The first one is about something that happened over three years ago. When I was having problems in developing my paper in String Theory and Kripke did a better job than mine, I was really afraid of him acknowledging his work was better. So when he assumed the cause of me not excelling at work was because I was 'getting laid', I didn't correct him. And he still thinks it's true."_

He put the envelope down, gulping, before continuing. _"He offered me advice after we met at lunch and I accepted. He told me that if I kept you satisfied then there would be only one reason for you to be unreasonable lately."_ He paused, licking his lips. _"Pregnancy hormones."_

Amy looked at him, pausing the video.

"He thinks I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Amy. But just to check, you're not, right?"

"What? Are you out of your mind? How could I ever be pregnant?"

"Of course you're not, what a silly idea! But no interruptions, I explain that in the video as well."

She tried to argue again, but he quickly pressed play.

 _"I was such a coward that I didn't correct him again. So I'm sorry for letting him think you're pregnant. I also hope you're not, I wish our children were conceived naturally. I will make it all clear to him next Monday, so please don't be mad."_

He picked up another document in his hands. _"Even though I lied to him, he offered me important insights about relationships."_ He lifted it, zooming in the title. _"That's why I'm presenting to you 'The Intimacy Serendipity: Facts, conjectures and experiments'. This is a document containing all the discoveries I've made recently about that I would like to try with you, in order to keep both of us satisfied."_

Sheldon picked up the same document from the coffee table, giving it to her. Amy took a quick look, it contained several pages, all filled up with text and pictures. _'Oh my God! Was that a man licking a-'_. But Sheldon took it away.

"Later. Let's continue."

 _"You can take your time to read it, and once you agree with that, little lady, be ready to have your world rocked."_ He put the document away, picking up the next title, "Question # 2"

 _"So, here is my second question: are you ready to join me and start our own discoveries in the intimacy matter?"_

He paused the video, staring at her, still scared that she would be mad at him.

"I think I need a chamomile tea."

"Oh, sure, how rude of me not to offer you a beverage when you arrived!" He stood up and started to heat the kettle, while Amy sat at the island.

"Sheldon, I'm mad at you for what you told Kripke."

He sat across from her, looking down, just nodding.

"I see."

"But I understand why you did it. I just wish I hadn't been involved."

"I know, I'm sorry, Amy."

"But at the same time I'm flattered."

"You are?"

"Yes. Both that you considered me a distraction, and that he assumed that I was desireable enough to distract you."

"You have no idea how much of a distraction you are, even without the getting laid part. Which I intend to fix soon." He raised his eyebrows, turning around to continue to make their tea.

As he poured the water in their mugs, he saw her standing up from the stool, walking towards him. He put the kettle down, turning around to face her, when she grabbed his neck and pulled him to a heated kiss. He placed his hands on her hips, feeling her tongue invading his mouth, bringing his to touch hers, electric shocks been sent to his spine and his loins.

She broke the kiss, taking her mug with her and walking back to her spot in the couch. He followed her with his tea in hand, sitting beside her.

"So?"

"Yes, Sheldon, I'm ready for us to explore each other increasing our intimacy level. What did you call it, again?" She picked the document again from the coffee table. "The Intimacy Serendipity: Facts, conjectures and experiments."

"Did you know that the word serendipity, which stands for the fact of something interesting or pleasant happening by chance, was formed by the word of an old name for Sri Lanka, Serendip? It was part of a fairy tale called The Three Princes of Serendip, which was a story of accidental discoveries."

"I had an idea about it, but I was not aware it was originated from a fairy tale. Let's make it our word of the day."

"Good. Now let's continue."

The video started with Sheldon lifting another title, "Reason # 3". _"That night I skyped you two weeks ago, I wanted to tell you about relationships and their difficulties. It's not just for closure I'm coming back to this issue, but because it's something I really need you to know. Amy, all relationships are difficult."_ He picked up his tablet with a picture of Leonard and Penny.

 _"For example, Penny and Leonard have been fighting to stay together for 8 years, and no matter how hard it was for Leonard to pursue this relationship, he persisted and was victorious. He is now married and they are happier than ever."_ He clicked a few times on the screen, changing for another photo.

 _"Look at Howard and Bernadette. Poor woman, she had the patience of a saint to deal with his sex pervert personality and even then she was able to make him a better man, beside the fact he still has got just a master in engineering. But I think love is stronger than these issues and they are married and both seem to be very happy."_ He changed it to a picture of Raj and Emily during prom.

 _"Coming now to Raj, he couldn't even speak to women until recently and even with this difficulty he managed to find a girlfriend. A quirky one to say, but who accepts him for who he is."_ He put the tablet down, picking up the picture frame from his bedside table.

 _"Now let's move on to the most important one. Our relationship. Amy, you have been so patient with me, and I do appreciate that. I appreciate you, even though it's not always noticeable. I wish I had been an easier person to deal with, then I wouldn't have made you suffer. I've been nothing but a callous egomaniac. I've realized that some time ago, and I know I hurt your feelings time after time. All because I was afraid of change. Afraid of committing myself to you. Afraid of giving in to my urges. Afraid of the love I feel for you."_ He stood up, picking up the camera in his hand, having it move along with him, positioned with an arm's distance.

 _"But I can't think of my life without you in it. I'm really sorry for everything I said and done that hurt you."_ He turned the camera, showing the next title in a paper on his bed, "Question # 3".

Sheldon stopped the video, bringing himself down on one knee, reaching for the box inside of his pocket.

"Oh-oh."

He quickly stood up, looking around, trying to imagine how it fell from his pocket. _'Koothrappali, that's all your fault. Consider yourself banned from this group!'_

He lifted the cushion, finding the tiny box underneath it. He placed the cushion back, looking at Amy, who was watching him with a confused look in her face. When she saw the box, she almost fainted.

"Oh my God, Sheldon!" She whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth.

He knelt on the floor again, showing her the tiny box.

He tried to speak, but no words came out. His breathing became erratic, he was bearing a panic attack. He lowered his head, a tear fell from his eye.

"Breath, Sheldon. You don't have to ask me that if you're not ready." She placed her hands on the box, lowering his hand. "I know it's a big step."

He shook his head, taking a deep breath, wiping the tear from his face, then he looked up to face her again, and still on his knee he opened the box.

"Amy Farrah Fowler." He gulped, taking another deep breath. "Will you consider me for this journey of a lifetime?"

 **THE END**


End file.
